The Headmistress
by Undefined7
Summary: A spin-off of my short story "First Light Approaches" short story from my "Metagame" series. Features Lux as a central character.
1. Lesson One

**The Headmistress:**  
Lesson One

Luxanna Crownguard sat cheek-in-palm at her desk, tapping away the minutes on the clock with her pen against a blank notebook. Outside the classroom window the birds hopped and pecked at the ground, collecting the fallen seeds of the large maple tree. Luxanna wished she could sit amongst them, basking in the warm autumn air. She sighed and looked up at the large clock looming over the chalkboard at the front of the class like a countdown to freedom. 3. 2. 1.

"That will be all for today, class. Your reports are due by Friday at noon; marks will be deducted if you miss the deadline."

When the professor finished his dismissal the one hundred-student classroom suddenly woke up and packed their bags in a rush to be the first out the door. Luxanna stuffed her notebook into her bag and slipped her pen into her blouse pocket before hopping up and snaking her way to the front of the classroom. As she walked past her professor's podium she heard her name and turned around.

"Ms. Crownguard, the headmistress would like to have a word with you before you leave for the day."

"Huh? Why?"

"I was not informed."

"Alright, thank you." Lux waited until she left the room before sulking. _Ugh, why me? What did I do? God I hope I don't miss Ez. _As she pushed through the corridors of lockers and doorways Lux found her blue locker amidst a sea of other students. While grabbing her knapsack she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ez!" Lux was relieved to find her friend and fellow classmate Ezreal, the prodigal explorer.

"Hey, we still good for lunch today?" The young blonde boy inquired.

"Um, I'm… not sure. Headmistress wants to see me apparently."

"What for?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know how long I'll be but you know how long her meetings are with students."

"Yeah… what do you think goes on there, anyway?"

"Guess I'll found out." Lux sighed and slipped her black bag onto her shoulders. "If you want you can wait up for me, but I understand if you have to go."

"Yeah maybe we should just… reschedule for tomorrow? That way we won't have to worry about time?"

"Sure, sounds good!" The thought of her favourite lunch with her best friend had put the smile back on Lux's face.

"Great, see you then!" Ezreal placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before turning away and walking off into the stampede of eager students rushing through the hallway.

* * *

Luxanna eventually found the headmistress's quarters at the other end of the campus after fifteen minutes of stairways, hallways and pushing and shoving. A plump, old woman greeted her at the door and told her to take a seat while the headmistress prepared for her appointment.

After five minutes of waiting in silence, a young, brown-haired boy exited the door labeled 'HEADMISTRESS LAURENT'. Lux noticed a blank expression of fear as the boy walked hurriedly from the room. As he passed by Lux he looked down at her only to turn away instantly after making eye contact. He fumbled with the door before scurrying off into the hallway. _Is he feeling okay? _She wondered.

After a long minute of silence the secretary spoke up. "Luxanna Crownguard? Ms. Laurent will see you now."

"Thank you." Lux slowly rose to her feet and approached the headmistress's office. Before she could place her hand on the handle the door flung open on its own.

* * *

The interior of the headmistress's office reminded Lux of home. Unlike the rest of the school, the office was clean and smelled sweet. The ceiling was nearly twice as high as any other room. The office walls were lined with bookshelves and massive windows with elegant purple drapes ran from floor to ceiling granting full view of the campus promenade below. Across the floor sat a colossal desk, the size of large billiard table, with an enormous red chair behind it that faced the windows. Though Luxanna could not see the headmistress she could hear the tapping of her shoes against the wood floor.

Lux cleared her throat and began. "Headmistress Laurent? I've been told you asked to see me."

She watched as the red chair spun around, revealing headmistress Fiora Laurent in all her stern glory. In her hands she was cleaning an indiscernible object with a white cloth. She grinned at Lux while she finished rubbing down the object before wrapping the cloth around it and slipping it into one of many desk drawers. She slid her chair closer to the desk and leaned forward, folding her hands atop a small stack of papers. "Ms. Luxanna Crownguard," she began. "Have you any idea why I called you here today?"

Lux looked down at her feet, then back up to Fiora. "Well, no. Not really."

Fiora pursed her lips. "You are aware of school policy on 'dating', aren't you?"

Lux's eyes widened. She nodded hastily, unsure of what Fiora was getting at.

Fiora lifted the piece of paper at the top of the pile and brought it close to her eyes. "Luxanna Crownguard was seen holding hands on school property with a male student from the 4th division on August 2nd at approximately 3:15pm in the promenade." She looked up at Lux through the top of her glasses.

Lux immediately knew who this boy was. _That's Ezreal! _"We aren't dating Ms. Laurent, this is all a misunderstanding. We're just friends."

The headmistress removed her glasses and leaned back in her chair, eying Lux from head to toe from across the room. "Come closer child, I can barely see you."

Lux reluctantly approached the headmistress's desk.

"Just friends, you say?"

"That's correct ma'am. We've known each other for a long time and it's nothing serious. I think he was telling a joke at the time, or he was really excited about something. He was holding my hands to make sure I was paying attention."

Fiora spun around in her chair to face the window once more. She stood up and pressed her hands against the glass, looking out at the students leaving through the promenade. "It always starts with 'just friends', Luxanna. Every girl tells her parents that she's 'just friends' with the boy from across the street. Even after he's come over for dinner he's 'just a friend'. It isn't until you share the first kiss, or more, that either of you will admit that you're more than 'just friends'." She turned around to find Lux blushing and scratching her head.

"No… I-I swear. It's nothing more than that." Her voice had gone quiet.

Fiora looked into Lux's eyes, trying to call her bluff, before finally shrugging. "Well, either way, it's a violation of school policy."

"But it was after school! It even said on your sheet-thing that it was at a quarter after three!" Lux plead.

"But you are both students at this academy and were on school property when you violated the rule."

Lux struggled to find a rebuttal. She had friends who had been punished for less and heard tales of headmistress Laurent's unrelenting wrath. The thought had merely slipped her mind at the time. "I'm sorry Ms. Laurent. It won't happen again, I promise."

Fiora circled her desk and sat down on the edge before Lux. "I wish I could take your word for it, student. But you must be punished."

"Punished?!" Lux was on the verge of tears. "But… I'm a good student! I have top grades, I've never been in trouble before, I have the most community service hours, I have lots of extra-curriculars-"

Fiora raised a hand to cut off her rambling. "Then consider this your first warning."

A sudden click sound from behind caught Lux's attention. She turned around to find the office door had closed. As she turned back she noticed Fiora had removed her long, red scarf and begun coiling it around her finger.

"Tell me Luxanna, have you had your first kiss?"

Lux laughed nervously. "Y-yes."

Fiora slowly circled Lux, inspecting every inch of her small, tight body. "With whom did you share this first kiss?"

Lux gulped. She did not want to divulge that her first kiss was with Leona. "It was another girl… from high school. We we're having a sleepover and another friend dared us to." She forced another awkward laugh.

As Fiora came full circle she stopped before Lux and leaned in close. "Don't lie to me child. You're already in trouble." She reached out and gently caressed Lux's right breast.

Lux was frozen with embarrassment. She wanted to brush the headmistress's hand away and call for help but knew she was already face to face with the highest authority, at least on campus.

"Your breasts are coming in nicely."

Lux continued to stare out the window, her eyes wide. Was this how it felt when she groped Leona? No, she was given permission to do that. Fiora's touch was mysterious and unsettling. "H-headmistress?"

Fiora removed her hands from Lux's chest. "I'd like you to remove your shirt for me."

Lux blinked in shock. "My… my shirt?"

Fiora grabbed Lux's collar tightly. "Your shirt: take it off." Fiora commanded.

Lux exhaled and cleared her throat again. "This is highly unorthodox, Headmistress."

Fiora smiled and released Lux. "No, unorthodox would be Luxanna Crownguard, the light mage prodigy and second heir to the Crownguard family fortune being expelled from this academy for continuous inappropriate behaviour."

Lux's heart sank. _She's blackmailing me?! _"Is this my punishment for holding hands?"

"Only if you view it as such." The headmistress flashed an evil grin.

Lux swallowed again. She looked to her left, to Fiora, then back to her toes before grabbing the bottom of her standard-issue white and yellow school blouse. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She raised the shirt up and over her head, hugging the garment in a ball against her chest. She felt her face turn bright red.

"Put the shirt down, I want to see how you look."

Lux reluctantly dropped her shirt to her feet and looked away as Fiora stared with hungry eyes. She didn't notice the headmistress reaching out to fondle her breasts.

"Very nice. Small, but firm." She gently squeezed and poked at the soft, pale skin through Lux's brassiere. Lux felt like a piece of meat being inspected by a butcher. "Take this off as well." Fiora pinched the fabric of Lux's skirt between her fingers.

A million thoughts flooded Lux's mind. She thought of her parents, her brother, and how they would react if they found out; surely Fiora would lose her job. But alas, any help or retribution would have to wait. She dipped her fingers into her waistband and pushed her skirt to her knees, revealing her matching beige panties.

"Oh that's precious." Fiora snorted. "Most girls your age like to wear panties with fancy patterns or bright colours; cute things. You must be a virgin, no?"

Lux wasn't sure how to respond. Was she a virgin? The woman she had a crush on fingered her until she came in her bed; did that count? And what did she mean by _most_ girls? How could she have known such a thing?

"Well, either way, I'll find out soon enough."

Fiora's words went in one ear and out the other with Lux. The entire situation had made her extremely uncomfortable. It had only recently hit her that she was standing in only her underwear before the headmistress of the most prestigious academy in Demacia. She was awoken from her trance by a light slap and squeeze of her bottom.

"Cute butt you have. Probably your best feature if I had to pick. But I need the whole picture. And please, stand up straight. You're a beautiful girl, be proud."

Lux timidly put her hands behind her back and pinched the clasp of her bra. She looked up at Fiora hesitantly.

Fiora raised her chin. "Go on child."

Lux briefly fiddled with the clasp before slipping her small, 32B cup bra off her chest, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Let me see."

The blonde girl timidly removed her hands and looked to her side, too embarrassed to look at Fiora directly.

"Nice shape, perky nipples," Fiora nodded as she inspected Lux's breasts. "Are they sensitive at all?" She reached out and pinched the girl's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Lux flinched and straightened her back at the sensation.

"I'll take that as a yes." She cupped the underside of each breast with her hands and gave them a gentle shake. "They'll continue to grow for a little while. I'm sure they'll look wonderful. Now, lose the underwear."

Lux nervously bent down and removed her black sandals before slipping off her beige cotton panties; her last line of defense. As she removed the garment she placed a hand between her legs to hide her innocent womanhood.

"You're certainly gorgeous. Now move your hand so I can see all of you. And spread your legs a little bit."

Lux shook her head slightly. _No? You're defying her? What are you thinking!? _She was afraid to disobey the headmistress but her conscience couldn't handle putting her naked body on display in such a lewd manner.

"No? You're on thin ice already, girl. Disobeying direct orders is the last straw. Move your hand!" Fiora commanded.

The headmistress's orders resonated in Lux's ears until she finally moved her hand. She folded her arms below her chest and rubbed her shoulders as she struggled to put her mind elsewhere.

"Are you thinking of him right now?"

"Am I… what?"

"Ezreal. The boy you were holding hands with. You're thinking of him now, aren't you?"

Lux knew Fiora's razor wit would see through her lies. She nodded slightly.

"You have strong feelings for him, don't you?"

Lux nodded again.

"Do you plan on having sex with him?"

Lux 's eyes darted back up to Fiora's. Lux certainly had not thought that far into their relationship. "Well… I mean…"

"You're still a virgin. You'll need to learn a few things." Fiora picked up a meter stick from her desk and slapped it in her free hand. "That is where I come in."

* * *

"Here, sit down." Fiora placed a gentle but controlling hand on Lux's bare shoulder and led her toward the large desk.

Lux positioned her hands on the edge and hoisted her bottom up on to the cold wooden box.

Fiora appeared beside her again with a small bottle filled with a clear liquid and squeezed it into her palm, coating her fingers until they were slick.

Lux rubbed her bare shoulders, anxious of what Fiora might do with her lubricated hand.

The headmistress approached Lux and pried her knees apart. "Open up girl, I'm going to grade you now."

Lux's vagina was small and bare. The soft lips had not a scar or blemish amongst them.

"Very nice." Fiora kneeled before Lux and began to rub the oil against the tops of her inner thighs.

Lux winced at the touch of the surprisingly warm liquid being rubbed into her skin. She could feel the fingers getting closer and closer to her ladyhood when Fiora finally stopped.

"You've touched yourself before haven't you?"

Lux nodded.

"Good, so this shouldn't hurt." Fiora rubbed her dry hand against the girl's moist thighs and gently pushed Lux's lady lips apart with her thumbs

Lux immediatley tilted her head back and bit her lip.

"Hm? What's this? You're practically dripping wet." Fiora traced her right forefinger along Lux's inner labia, collecting a small strand of liquid. She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together as if to test the consistency before placing her finger against her lips. "Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps you are ready." Fiora climbed to her feet and walked around to the back of her desk again.

Lux could hear the opening and shutting of drawers behind her. What is she planning? Is this why the headmistress's meetings go on for so long? She waited patiently, naked on the headmistress's desk for Fiora to return.

Fiora reappeared before her with the clothed object Lux had seen earlier. She gave the object one final rub with the cloth before revealing it: a long, clear phallic rod that appeared to be made of glass. "Do you have one of these?" She asked.

Lux shook her head. Though she knew what a dildo was she had only ever used her hands—and Leona's— to masturbate.

"Poor thing, you're missing out." Fiora stroked the glass rod with her hands until it glistened with moisture. "Now, sit up on the desk, legs up too."

Lux pushed her body backward with her hands until her whole body sat up on Fiora's massive desk.

"You are very obedient now Luxanna. Why is that?"

Lux did not know what to say. Why was she being so obedient? Was it because she was being blackmailed? No, she would have still tried to resist a little bit. Her mind flashed back to her beautiful moment of shared passion with Leona, and then it hit her. Lux enjoyed being used by someone more experienced. Her mouth might say no, but there was no denying the wetness between her legs. "It... it feels good."

Fiora began to laugh. "Oh does it? Excellent, you'll be an ideal student." Fiora leaned over the desk on the space between Lux's legs and pressed the head of the glass toy against her pussy. "Say 'ah'."

Lux inhaled sharply as the thick oval head of the toy pressed her lips apart and entered her pussy. Her legs reflexively tightened around Fiora's shoulders as she felt the toy slowly press further and further inside of her. With not even half of the toy inserted she could feel her limit being reached. She let out an audible moan. "_Ahh!_"

Fiora began to slowly push the toy in and out of Lux's tight pussy. She could feel the resistance with each tug as Lux's pale white body squirmed with each motion. "You're getting wetter by the minute girl."

Lux opened an eye for a moment to look at down at her headmistress, fully clothed and fucking her with a glass dildo. She suddenly cried out and wrapped her legs tightly around the woman's shoulders. Her upper body collapsed against the desk, her rib cage expanding and contracting rapidly as her breathing spiked. She could feel every ridge and groove of the glass toy in her pussy as she came right there on the spot, mere minutes after Fiora had begun.

Fiora released her grip on the toy and let it sit inside the girl, her intense contractions enough to hold the toy tightly in place as a trickle of clear fluid dripped on to the desk. She waited until Lux's moaning ceased before squeezing out of the girl's leg-lock. "Well that explains everything." Fiora finally piped up, still awestruck by how quickly Lux reached orgasm. "You have hyper-arousal syndrome. You get turned on very quickly and are very sensitive down here." She gently withdrew the glass dildo from Lux's dripping pussy and wrapped it with the cloth again. "I have something to help with that." Fiora disappeared behind her desk again.

Lux finally sat up and scratched her head, unaware of anything Fiora had just said.

Fiora returned with a peculiar device. In one hand was a small, black, egg-shaped ball and in the other a square remote. She extended her hand with the egg to Lux. "Take it."

Lux timidly reached out and took the egg from Fiora, rolling it across her hand and inspecting the smoothness. The egg suddenly began to vibrate. Lux looked up to find Fiora holding one of the buttons on the remote.

"It's a remote-activated vibrator. Put it in." Fiora released the button and waited for Lux.

Lux looked back to the black egg then held it between her legs. She took a deep breath and pressed the egg against her lips until it popped in to her pussy.

Fiora pressed the button once again as she saw the egg slip inside of Lux.

Lux's whole body jumped at the sensation. She was just getting used to a dildo and now a vibrating one? Even on the lowest setting the young blonde could hardly think straight. She pressed her legs together and doubled over from the intense pleasure, rocking back and forth with moans and cries. She was ready to cum again when Fiora released the button.

"Want me to continue?"

Lux continued to shake and nodded franticly.

Fiora gave the button three quick taps, producing an audible buzz from the toy.

Lux immediately curled up into a ball on the desk and screamed into her lap as she came a second time. Her body trembled with the intense vibrations which caused her voice to shake. She let out a final squeak and finally relaxed on her side. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she stared off into the distance, breathing deeply.

"That was the medium setting yet you came with such force." Fiora reached over the table and pressed against Lux's outer labia until the egg popped out. "Sit up girl."

Lux slowly rolled on to her back and pulled herself upright. She wiped the sweat from her brow and pushed her hair from her eyes, her cheeks still bright red with a mixture of exhaustion, embarrassment and arousal.

"I'm giving this to you Luxanna." Fiora showed Lux the toy and remote and placed them on the desk at her side. "You need to train yourself not to climax so quickly, otherwise you will fail in the bedroom. You can keep it so long as you wear it on campus. You don't need to use it, but keep it inside you to loosen up. I'll be calling you back here next week to see if you've made any progress so I expect you to last a little longer. You can stay here until you've calmed down but then you should be on your way. Your parents might be worried."

Lux fell back against the desk and closed her eyes.


	2. Lesson Two

****Disclaimer: this chapter contains female on male domination and something called pegging. You may not be into that.****

**The Headmistress:**

Lesson Two

A ray of morning sun squeezed through the curtains in Luxanna Crownguard's regal bedroom, bathing it in a warm glow. The young blonde heiress squinted and rubbed her eyes before looking up at the clock atop her bedroom door. _Ugh, already?_

The young Demacian reluctantly stretched beneath her sheets before flinging her giant goose-down comforter off her body and rolling on to her feet. She slipped in to her fuzzy pink poro slippers and walked over to her colossal wardrobe. Behind the large wooden doors she searched and shuffled around shirts and hangers before retrieved a clean copy of her school uniform. She unbuttoned her oversized pajamas, stepped in to her underwear, fastened her bra and put on her school's blouse and skirt.

On the way to her bed to grab her knapsack Lux noticed the egg that the headmistress had given. The egg looked so inconspicuous on her desk but she remembered the intense sensations it brought her. Still, she did want to loosen up, especially if Fiora was going to be _inspecting _her again next week.

Lux picked up the egg, pushed her skirt past her thighs and slipped her hand in the front of her underwear. Nervously, she pressed the toy against her lower lips and closed her eyes as the toy slipped into her pussy. _Okay, we don't need this at school. _Lux tossed the remote into her desk drawer and pulled her skirt back up.

* * *

In first period Biology Lux was relieved to see Ezreal again. Much to their dismay, the two teens class together this semester so they used the time together to socialize as much as they could.

The blonde boy arrived at his desk beside Lux and dropped his belongings beside his feet. "Hey, how'd it go yesterday?"

Lux looked up and smiled. "Hi. It was-"She froze. "Umm, it was… boring. She just lectured me on school policy and stuff."

"You? Why?" Ezreal scoffed. "You've never done anything wrong."

"Or so I thought. Someone saw us holding hands last week and told her. Apparently that makes us murderers."

"Really? You got in trouble for that? God that's so lame. She's just looking for any excuse to get us in trouble. That means I'm probably next."

Lux hadn't considered that. It would only be fair if Ezreal was punished as well. But how would his meeting go? The image of the frightened boy leaving Fiora's office from the day before flashed in Lux's mind. "Yeah I guess so. Sorry."

"It's not your fault; I grabbed your hands in the first place."

"Well either way it's a dumb rule."

"Agreed." Ezreal rolled his eyes.

At the front of the classroom a frail woman with chestnut hair tapped on her desk. "Class? We'll be beginning now. Please open your textbooks to where we left off yesterday with the section on plant life."

As Luxanna looked up to the chalkboard to see which page was needed she noticed a figure peering through the small window on the classroom door. _Headmistress?_

The teacher's speaking was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "One minute please, I'm teaching a lesson here."

Headmistress Laurent ignored the teacher and opened the door anyway.

"Excuse me, we're- Oh! Headmistress! I was not expecting you, come in!"

"Good morning Mrs. Walters."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I just felt like stopping by." Fiora leaned against the doorway and surveyed the classroom. Her eyes stopped on Lux and Ezreal. "Please, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here."

Ms. Walters continued with her lesson. "Can anyone remind me how we…"

Fiora continued to stare at Lux from across the room, smiling as she slipped a hand into her dress pocket.

Lux felt a sudden tingling sensation between her legs and shuddered. _No… it can't… _She immediately pushed her hands between her legs and pressed them tightly together. _Why would it turn on now?! _The young blonde fidgeted in her seat, desperately trying to quell the vibrations.

"…and what part of the flower is responsible for producing pollen?" The teacher asked.

No hands went up.

"A very bright class you appear to have Mrs. Walters."

"They certainly are, Ms. Laurent. How about Ms. Crownguard, what part of the flower is responsible for producing pollen?"

The vibrations in Lux's pussy grew bit her lip and looked up at the teacher as her face began to redden.

"Ms. Crownguard? Do you know the answer?"

Lux slowly rose to her feet, her knees trembling. The surrounding students began to murmur and gossip.

"Lux?" Ezreal whispered. "You feeling okay?"

Lux swallowed. "I-it's the _*unh* _the st-stamen, miss." Lux immediately collapsed back into her seat after answering the question.

"Very good."

"Yes, clever girl indeed." Fiora added, still displaying her mischievous grin. "Ezreal I'll need to see you after school today. That will be all Mrs. Walters, sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all headmistress! Have a nice day."

As Ms. Laurent left the doorway she withdrew her hand from her pocket and the vibrations between Lux's legs finally ceased. The girl leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Lux, are you alright?" Ezreal whispered again.

Lux nodded. "It was just a hot flash, I'm okay. Looks like you're having a meeting with Headmistress after all."

"Yeah." Ezreal groaned and returned to his textbook.

* * *

Later in the day the two teens reconvened in their usual spot between classes; a secluded corner of the promenade beneath a large oak tree, out of sight of the headmistress's office.

"Anymore hot flashes?" Ezreal asked.

"Nope, all good now."

"Good." Ezreal replied. "You had me worried back in bio." The boy sat down across from Lux on the grass. "Guess we're not having lunch again today. I'm really sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? its headmistress's fault we keep having to reschedule."

"That's true." Ezreal scratched his head. "So… what really happened yesterday?"

"Huh? What do you mean? We just talked."

"Really? I've heard a lot of rumors about what goes on in her office... I was... kinda worried about you."

Lux looked at Ezreal with concern as the boy stared off into the distance. "Like what?"

"I dunno, some guy in my physics period said he knows a guy who was… you know… molested by her.

"By Ms. Laurent?"

"Yeah… or… I guess. I don't know. It's probably just a rumor right?"

Lux laughed nervously. "Of course it is! He was probably just bragging, you know how boys can be."

"Hehe, you're probably right."

The grand bell tower tolled from across the promenade, signaling five minutes until the next period.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ezreal hopped to his feet and offered his hands to

help Lux.

"Yep, see you tomorrow, good luck with headmistress."

* * *

At exactly 3:00pm the headmistress's office opened, seemingly on its own. The headmistress's secretary called Ezreal's name.

Inside Fiora's office the young blonde boy approached a small wooden chair sitting in front of the headmistress's desk. As the door closed and locked behind Ezreal Fiora spun around in her chair and stood up.

"Ezreal." She began.

"Good afternoon Ms. Laurent."

"Quiet. You know why I've brought you here."

"Because the school has a stupid policy against hand-holding?" Ezreal smirked.

Fiora laughed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, boy. Yes, you're here to be punished."

"Like hell I am!" Ezreal slammed his fists against the armrests of his seat and stood up. "It's not fair that you guys can get away with bullshit rules like that! It's blatant abuse of authority!"

Fiora's smile faded and her eyes sharpened. "Sit down, now." She commanded.

"No. If that's all you brought me here for then I'm leaving." Ezreal turned and walked over to the door. Fiora stayed in her seat and watched.

Ezreal grabbed the door handle and pulled. "What the…?" Ezreal banged on the door with both fists. "Hey, open this door!"

Fiora began to approach him from across the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ezreal turned and met Fiora halfway. "It's so unfair the way you can just-"

_**SLAP!**_

Ezreal recoiled and fell to his knees as a powerful strike from Fiora's gloved hand crossed his cheek. Before the young boy could climb to his feet the raven-haired headmistress tackled him to the floor. Ezreal pawed and grabbed at the woman's wrists but the awkward position gave him no leverage.

"Get the fuck off me you psycho!" He screamed and cried for help as the headmistress brought a syringe towards his neck. "Someone! Help! She's trying to kill me!"

"Nighty-night boy~" Fiora cooed as she penetrated the boy's neck with the syringe, injecting his veins with a transparent green liquid.

"You fucking bitch! You're insane! You're going… to… f…" Ezreal's energy rapidly drained to nothing. The boy's eyes closed and his struggling ceased beneath the headmistress's body.

* * *

Ezreal awoke a short while later in what felt like a bed. As he opened his eyes he realized he was in pitch blackness. "The fuck…" The boy groaned.

"Are we finally awake?" The headmistress's voice broke the silence as she turned on a lamp.

Ezreal looked toward window to find the familiar drapes of Fiora's office; not a hint of daylight entered the room. The headmistress was seated in her usual red chair. "What… what did you do to me?" Ezreal's voice was soft and dry.

"Oh don't worry about that. I just gave you a little muscle relaxant to keep you from hurting yourself." The headmistress seemed calm compared to before.

"To keep **me **from hurting myself?You held me down and injected me with that stuff against my will!" Ezreal tried to sit upright but found not an ounce of strength in his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmph." Fiora leaned over the desk and caressed Ezreal's feathery blonde locks. "I'm going to tease you… and use you… and break you."

Ezreal opened his eyes again. "You're fucked in the head. Do you realize how illegal this is?"

Fiora rolled Ezreal's limp body over on to his back. "I've been doing this for four years, boy. I've had plenty of students threaten to tell their parents or call the police. And yet they never do." The headmistress grabbed the lapels of Ezreal's white dress shirt and began to undo the buttons from top to bottom.

Ezreal shut his eyes and focused as hard as he could, yet his muscles would not respond. His fingertips trembled but the boy's body was completely frozen from the neck down.

"Do you fancy that girl, Ezreal?"

"Who? Lux?"

"Yes, Luxanna."

"No, we're just friends."

Fiora undid the last button on Ezreal's long-sleeved uniform and ripped it open. "You are **not **just friends! What is the problem with youth today? Nobody wants to admit that they have feelings for one another until it's too late; until one of you moves on!" She dragged the white garment out from under Ezreal and tossed it on the floor. With her left hand she squeezed the boy's crotch through his standard-issue blue cargo shorts. "You love her, don't you?"

Ezreal cringed and his face contorted in pain. "Y-yes! Alright? I've had a crush on her since we were kids! Fuck, stop!"

"Of course you do." Fiora released her grip. "I've seen the way you look at each other and spend time together." She then began to unbuckle the boy's belt. "And who could blame you, she's a beautiful girl. Now tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"…" Ezreal continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Ezreal? Have you ever-"

"No! Okay? I've never had a girlfriend!" The boy was noticeably frustrated.

"Oh, poor boy." Fiora joked with weak condescendence. "You've never had anyone touch you down there?"

"So? I'm only 18, what's the big deal?"

"Oh nothing; virgins are my favourite anyway." The headmistress dragged Ezreal's shorts to his ankles and slipped them off, throwing them into a pile with his shirt.

Ezreal was beginning come to terms with his situation. With every passing moment he realized just how powerless he was to the headmistress. His head was light, his body was numb, his strength was gone and his ego was slowly being reduced to nothing. He wasn't sure what the headmistress had in store but he knew he would have no means of stopping it. "I-Is this your office?" Ezreal finally spoke up again.

"I prefer the term 'chamber', but yes." Fiora scoured her desk drawers for various objects while Ezreal lay comatose on the mattress.

"You have a bed in your office… or 'chamber'?"

"Nice, isn't it? The top of my desk slides off to reveal a mattress. I needit for when I bring students here."

"So you can rape them?"

Fiora paused and looked away from Ezreal.

"Have you molested all the kids here yet or am I the last one?" He added.

"That's enough talk, boy." Fiora grabbed Ezreal's hair and held the boy's head in place while she shoved a red rubber ball in to his mouth.

Ezreal grunted and spat profanities in a muffled voice as he tried to force the ball out, but he could only watch as the headmistress tied the ball gag around his head. He took a deep breath through his nose, completely submitting to the headmistress.

As she finished tying the gag Fiora squeezed the boy's crotch again. "What's this? He's waking up." She hooked her fingers into Ezreal's boxers and dragged them to his knees. "How cute." With her left hand she gently sroked the boy's stiffening three-inch cock, squeezing the head between her thumb and forefinger.

Ezreal grunted through the gag.

"Doesn't it feel good boy? It's not supposed to hurt… _much_." Fiora pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and began to unbutton the front of her form-fitting black dress, just enough to reveal her ample cleavage. "Perhaps it will feel better with a little _stimulation." _The headmistress then climbed atop the desk, joining her pet on the mattress. She crawled across the soft white cushions and knelt behind the boy's head, staring down through her cleavage and into his eyes. With a final grin she bent forward and delicately nestled her large, D cup breasts against Ezreal's forehead.

Ezreal grunted again, though it was softer than before, sounding more like a moan. His cock began to twitch, standing upright.

Fiora let out a lustful giggle. "Aw look, he's finally come out to play~" She pressed her breasts against the boy's forehead one last time and leaned back to unfasten the rest of the buttons. She removed the outfit from her shoulders and placed the dress in her office chair.

Ezreal looked up at the headmistress's heaving breasts, barely contained by a modest black brassiere. The upper half of the cups displayed an intricate floral pattern through which Ezreal could barely make out a hint of the pink of the woman's areolas. The sight made his cock throb and stand at full attention at five inches.

Fiora squeezed as much of her breasts as her hands could hold and crushed them against her chest. "Do you want to see more boy?"

Ezreal swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Say it. Tell me what you want." She traced a finger through her cleavage and played with her hair.

Ezreal mumbled and choked on the ball.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up boy, I can't hear you."

"Mmfmm.. mmmhm mfmmf!"

"It sounds like you don't want to see them. What a shame, they are quite mesmerizing." The headmistress pushed her large breasts together and gave them a shake, inches from Ezreal's face. "Tell me, do you masturbate a lot?"

Ezreal looked up into the woman's eyes and shook his head.

"Hmph. A masturbator and a liar; how pitiful." Fiora got on all fours and crawled across Ezreal's body so that her waist hovered above the boy's face. Through the black lace underwear Ezreal could see the slightest hint of the headmistress's pussy lips. With her right hand Fiora began to slowly tug on Ezreal's erect cock. "Do you like to touch yourself while thinking about Mrs. Crownguard?"

Ezreal did not reply.

"Hmm?"

"Mnh-mnh." Ezreal grunted in disapproval.

"Hmm. You kids are terrible at lying." Fiora squeezed the boy's cock harder. "I know you like to jack off thinking about her. Thinking about her doing naughty things like touching herself, going to the bathroom and getting molested by strong men. Don't you get excited by those thoughts?"

Ezreal grunted again.

"No? Of course not. It would be wrong to get off on the idea of naked, innocent Luxanna Crownguard pleasuring herself in her bedroom. It would be wrong to think of her moaning in ecstasy as she slides her wet fingers through and around her delicate, tight pussy. You would never masturbate thinking about that would you boy?"

Ezreal did not reply. Only his throbbing cock showed any sign of life.

"Hm." Fiora continued to stroke the boy's cock in her gloved hand. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Before she could give Ezreal a chance to respond Fiora bent her knees and sat her crotch down on Ezreal's face, burying his head beneath her hips.

"Mmm! Mphmph!" Ezreal moaned and squirmed with his face beneath the headmistress's ass, yet his body would still not listen to him.

"Don't fight it boy, just relax; deep breaths."

Following Fiora's guidance Ezreal took a deep breath and stopped resisting. As he breathed in he could feel the intoxicating aroma of Fiora's womanhood rushing through his nose and filling his lungs. A single drop of pre-cum oozed from the head of his cock.

"How cute, it wants to cum already~" Fiora cooed. "But I haven't even started…" Fiora slowed her stroking and released the boy's cock. She bit the tip of one of her fingers and removed the black leather glove with her teeth. With the same finger she scooped the drop of cum from Ezreal's cock with a long, red fingernail and pressed it between her lips.

The sharp edge of the nail against his sensitive head caused Ezreal to jerk forward, burying his face even deeper into the headmistress's pussy. Another drop of pre-cum squeezed out of the boy's cock as he continued to squirm. He couldn't help but whimper.

"More? I told you I was just getting started boy. Sorry, but, you'll have to wait~" Fiora crawled off of Ezreal and slid on to the floor.

Ezreal was beginning to ache. He could feel the tension in his loins; being brought so close to release only to be denied at the last moment. He knew the headmistress had done it on purpose.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Ezreal noticed the headmistress tying something around her waist. He craned his head up with what little strength he had for a better look. His eyes widened in fear.

The headmistress had fastened an odd black belt to her waist with some weird mechanism on the front. In her right hand was a thick black rod which she secured into the centre of the mechanism; a strap-on.

Ezreal let out a muffled scream of panic.

"What's the matter? Oh… you've met my little friend?" Fiora grinned and wrapped her fingers around the thick rubber cock, her tiny hand unable to completely grip the shaft. She gave it a shake. "He just wants to play is all. Won't you let him play with your ass?"

"Mmnmm!" Ezreal shook his head and looked frantically around the room.

"Oh don't be scared boy, it won't hurt if you don't fight it."

Ezreal could only sit back and watch as the headmistress climbed on to the bed and rolled him on to his stomach. With the ball still tightly between his teeth Ezreal tried to plead with the headmistress but all he could muster was nonsensical mumbling.

"Mmm what a cute little ass." Fiora spanked the boy's tight white butt with both hands and squeezed. "You'll make a man _very _happy some day."

"Mmm! Mmmph!"

Fiora giggled. "Still trying to talk? Just give up already." She wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and pulled his hips up, forcing his body into a face-down/ass-up position. She gently traced her finger across the boy's exposed asshole. "It looks sooo... inviting."

Ezreal cringed again.

"I won't go in dry; I'm not that evil." The headmistress picked up a bottle with a clear liquid from her drawer and squeezed a generous portion into her right palm. She then used that hand to coat the length of the black rubber dildo from base to tip with the lubricant until it was nice and slick. With the remaining liquid on her palm she rubbed down the middle of the boy's asscheeks before slipping a lubed finger half-way into the boy's anus. "Oh my, you're tighter than I thought." She pushed the rest of her finger into the boy's ass and twirled it, gently probing the soft tissue. She then reached around with her left hand and grabbed the boy's cock. "Does it feel good if I press… here?"

Ezreal felt a sudden intense mix of pain and pleasure deep in his ass. His cock twitched and started to throb again. He moaned.

"That's your prostate boy. You can only touch it through the backdoor," she withdrew her finger from the boy's ass "...and I'm going to milk it dry." With her left hand still stroking the boy's cock she pressed her fake cock between the boy's asscheeks, sliding the thick shaft up and down and measuring the length of it against his back. "Ready?"

Ezreal didn't reply.

"Are you ready for my cock boy?"

Ezreal exhaled through his teeth.

"Good. Don't be afraid to bite down on that ball if it starts to hurt." The headmistress slowed her grinding to a halt and pushed the thick head of her dildo against the boy's tight hole. With each push the boy's cock twitched but his ass refused to accept the head. Frustrated with the boy's tightness, Fiora took firm hold of the boy's thighs and forced her way into his ass.

Ezreal screamed as the fat rubber toy slowly pried its way in. The headmistress had to raise her voice to be heard above his cries.

"Such a good boy, Ezreal. That gets you a C, now can you move up to a B?" She pushed the cock further into the boy's ass, squeezing and tugging on his cock all the while.

Ezreal's breathing grew laboured and erratic. The intense pain of the monster cock tearing his ass open was beginning to drive him insane. His pained moans sounded like those of a zombie.

"Let's start here. If you pass I'll bump you up to a B." Fiora slowly withdrew her hips, sliding the cock from Ezreal's tight ass and pushing it back in right before the head slipped out. Each slow thrust caused Ezreal to groan and his cock to twitch. Fiora increased the speed of her thrusting, stuffing half of the eight-inch cock into the boy's ass. "Mmm, good boy! You get a gold star for that." She withdrew her hand from Ezreal's cock and rubbed her fingers together. "See? You've cum this much and you haven't even orgasmed. That's what the prostate does. Now how about you try for an _A_?"

Ezreal groaned lifelessly.

"That's the spirit." The headmistress reached behind her back and finally unclasped her black brassiere, freeing her ample breasts. _Too bad you can't see them, _she thought to herself. She tossed the brassiere to her chair and withdrew her cock one final time before plunging in with a powerful thrust.

Ezreal's head reared back and froze in agony as eight painful inches of the headmistress's cock were forced into his asshole.

"That's it boy! Take my cock!" With her left hand still stroking Ezreal's cock Fiora wrapped her right arm under the boy's chest and lifted his body up against her's, pressing her bare breasts against his back as she assaulted the boy's prostate directly. "Good boy! You'll cum for an A+ won't you?" Fiora swiftly untied the ball gag with her left hand. "Won't you cum for your headmistress?"

Ezreal spat the gag from his mouth and begged for mercy. "Oh fuck! Yes! Please, please hurry up!"

Fiora leaned back, letting Ezreal's limp body fall atop hers, her 8-inch cock still buried in his ass. With her left hand she squeezed Ezreal's balls as she furiously stroked the shaft in her right.

"Ohh shit! Ahh!" Ezreal cried out as the headmistress jerked his cock to completion. Four short bursts of cum leapt from his cock with the last one dribbling down to the headmistress's fingers. As his orgasm orgasm finished Ezreal's head collapsed against the headmistress's shoulders, completely exhausted.

* * *

For a moment the two lied still. Fiora ran her fingers through Ezreal's golden yellow hair while the boy struggled to catch his breath, ass still impaled on the headmistress's cock.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Fiora asked.

Ezreal could only breathe.

"Do you need a rest?"

He nodded slightly.

"Then sleep." Without warning Fiora pushed off of her body, slipping the cock from his ass with a wet _pop._ "You'll wake up in an hour or so near your home and you will be able to move your limbs again. What you do next is entirely up to you."


End file.
